Jadan Make Earth Go KABOOM
Plot Jadan: Mwahahahahahahahaha! Ssserpent: Enough of thisss foolissshnessssss! Are you drunk or sssomething? (Sssmirks) Jadan: You think your so funny! (Shoots diamond crystal at Ssserpent) Well haha! Now who's laughing Snake! I am! Wanna know why? Because I am alive! Sevenseven; Rfargleksfhh! Jadan: Shut up! (Kills Sevenseven and Sixsix) DAMMIT! Do I Have to kill all of ya! Kraab: You Appoplexian side is kicking in! Jadan: SHUT UP! (Kills Kraab and Zombozo) God! Vilgax, Psyphon and Eon out now! I don't wanna kill ya but more people are going to die right now. The Circus Freaks teamed up with Zs'Skayr. Jadan killed the four and went after his Forever Knights. Twenty minutes later. Jadan is in a room full of blood. He was just sitting there staring at a dying Forever Knight. He bit his head off. Jadan spit it out. Vulkanus came in and Jadan charged. He bit off his suit and shot diamond crystals at his tiny body. Elena sent her Nanochips at him. He opened his mouth and swallowed them whole. Jadan: Tasty! Elena charged and Jadan broke her horns off. She screamed. Jadan shot crystals at her. With his bare hands he ripped her head right off. A forever knight came at him. Jadan made a crystal knife hand and slit his throat. Vilgax and co. came in. Jadan didn't attack them. They were loyal. They were the only ones alive. Jadan took a droid and ripped in half with his feet. Psyphon turned around and puked on a dead Zombozo. Vilgax: Uh, master. Shall we clean up? Jadan: Yes Vilgax. Then bring me Diagon. I wish to dispose of him myself. Vilgax went to the cave and broke the seal. Diagon crawled out and went to Jadan who shot crystals at him. He bit his tenticales off. He made Ascalon magicaly appear and he stabbed Diagon repeaditly. He then went Appoplexian. He went crazy and tore him to pieces. Jadan waved Eon in. Eon shot purpble balls him which turned him grey. Then he shot purple beams. Turned turned into stone. Jadan broke the statue, killing him. Lucubras came. Jadan was done with them in five minutes, tops. Vilgax was in fear. Along with Psyphon and Eon he obeyed Jadan. Usually Vilgax obeys no one but Jadan beated him in battle. He was hopeless. The planet Vilgaxia was changed to Jadania. Vilgax was utterly defeated. So he either watched his planet die or join Jadan. He and Psyphon joined him, mercifully. Jadan: Eon age these dead Lucubras to dust. Eon: Yes Lord Jadan. He did. Jadan: Take Psyphon and plant doomsday bombs all over the Earths. Vilgax stay here. I need a word with you Vilgax: Yes M'lord Jadan: You are angry about your planet Vilgax: Yes Jadan: You want to become leader Vilgax: Yes Jadan: You will obey me Vilgax: Yes Jadan: Then, I will make you second in command leader if you do three things. Kill Psyphon. Kill Eon. Vilgax: Easy Jadan: And destroy your planet Jadania, Vilgaxia or Murray. Kill everybody there then blow it up. Vilgax: I- Jadan: If you fail me I will destroy you for being weak. Vilgax: Yes M'lord Twenty Minutes After Vilgax Left Psyphon: We have done it Lord Jadan! The Earth exploded! Jadan: Now to conquer the Universe. Meanwhile..... Vilgax: Psyphon, I was sent to kill you. Psyphon: I know. I won't let you! Vilgax shot LAZOR eyes at Psyphon until he died. He did the same to Eon and the people of Murray. The last survivor was an infant. Vilgax cried. He actually cried. Then he shot the crying baby. He set the doomsday bomb and left. The planet exploded with Vilgax watching. Two hours later. Jadan: With my army of Incursions, Appoplexians, To'Kustars, Chronians, Forever Knights, Tetramands, Ectornites, Vulpimacers, Arachnichimp, Pyronites, Floraunas, Kinecelran, Galvanic Mecomorphs, Piscciss Volanns, Amperis and Megawhatts I will rule all. For, I, Jadan have destroyed all Ben Tennysons in existence! END Category:Episodes Category: Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Hero of All Ages Category:Long Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode 2